SLENDER: The Eight Pages
by SunnyDeKnight
Summary: First part of SLENDER: The Last Case. Amy and Lyra are two friends in love with paranormal activity, but one day, Lyra goes missing while investigating something. Amy finds the notes taken by her friend during her investigation, which leads her into an abandon camp in the forest. Now, the question is... What or who is the Operator?


**Prologue: The diploma**

_Monday 17th of September, year 20xx_

Despite those grey clouds that covered the sky that afternoon, Amy Applewood was jumping because of her happiness down the principal street of her urbanization. She was carrying in her backpack a big surprise for her friend Lyra Stuart and was looking forward to get to her house as soon as possible to show the surprise she had for her.

Amy turned to the right, leading down the street until she reached the number 12. Once in front of the door, she slammed her knuckles against it a few times and waited patiently. Lyra was the one that answered the door.

- Hi Amy! - She greeted. - How's it going?

- Very well, thank you. - She answered. - I bring something from the city.

After saying those words, Lyra allowed her guest to enter with a smile on her face, imagining the surprise that Amy brought for her was. They went together to Lyra's room and there the girl took a huge framed diploma out of her backpack. Lyra screamed in excitement.

- Have we won the first prize? I knew it, I knew it! - Exclaimed as she applaud, really happy. Then, she poked her friend with her elbow. - And you said that we would not make it.

- Excuse me? I never said that! - Amy said smiling.

- So... I have to take care of this one, right?

-Exactly! Remember that I have the one from last year.

Lyra took the diploma as if it was made of porcelain, with great care, putting it at the top of a shelf, along with other diplomas and trophies and both were there in front of them, contemplating all of their prizes.

Amy and Lyra have a team of paranormal investigation. They are known as "The Mystical Duo" and were well known for their many theories about the world of the unknown. Ghosts, unexplained events, aliens... They were both passionate with that kind of stuff, so they decided to work together on researching. They've been together since they both were 15 years and Lyra, the smaller of the two, was going to turn 19 in a few days.

- This is the third consecutive year that we won the first prize in the competition of the "Paranormal Investigation", isn't that right Amy? And all thanks to your theory about electronic entities!

- Well, well, no big deal. You helped me a lot. Hey, and we also have to thank your boyfriend, as he used his police influence to get us the materials to study the "electronic entities"!

-Sure, I'll tell Tom! He will be really happy once he knows we won.

Amy sat on the floor while touching her brown hair with the right hand. That was a sign that she was thoughtful.

- What now?

- What do you mean "what now "? Now we need to prepare ourselves for the next contest!

- The one from next month? We don't have enough time! - The girl complained. - And besides, what is our theory going to be about?

- Don't worry for that. While I was sick at home and having the advantage that the classes have not started, I spent my time researching for something to investigate. - Suddenly, she pointed at a green folder that was on her desk. - And I have a theme!

Amy took the folder and examined it with curiosity. It was a folder a bit old and had a strange drawing one side: a circle with a large red X through it. She opened it to see its contents. Inside there were several newspaper clippings, all related to mysterious disappearances of people. Then there were several printed documents and pictures.

- How old are these news? Never heard or having seen them on TV before. - Amy asked, still with the newspaper clippings on her hands.

- The oldest has 13 years. The newest is from just one week ago. Look, look! - She showed her friend, as she coughed a little.

The news showed a photograph of an 8 year old boy named Jeremy Sky, who was going missing for exactly one week and three days. He disappeared on a Friday afternoon.

Lyra took the clipping before Amy had time to read anything more about it.

- Well, I've been investigating theses disappearances, commenting them with Tom, since he was on the investigation of one and looking for opinions of others on the Internet. Many people associate these disappearances with a paranormal entity. And I have found a clue that will probably lead me to it!

- This is serious Lyra? - As her friend nodded, the other smiled excitedly. -This is getting interesting! When we will go to investigate? And where?

- ... This time, I will go alone.

Amy looked at her friend's eyes.

- What?

- Amy listen, I can't give you any details, but if I'm right and this entity "exists"... I'll be taking a big risk. So please, this time, let me do it alone.

The young Amy stared at her companion. That look was terribly serious; those hazel eyes did not lie: that was something not to joke about.

Lyra went to the linen closet, opened it and lifted one of the wooden floor covers. There was a secret hideout, from which she took a shoebox. The same symbol that the folder had was at the top of the box.

- ... I know you're curious Amy. So, I'll give you this. - And handing the box, she added. - If something were to happen, you can open the box. I do not recommend it, but I know that if I told you not to do anything if something happens, you'll ignore me. And one more thing: the contents that the box has, the less people know about, the better. Do not let anyone know anything about what's in here. Got that?

After a few seconds in silence thinking about it, Amy accepted the conditions of her companion.

- ... Right.

Both sat on the floor, in complete silence. Lyra was the one that broke it after a while.

- One more thing, don't come near my house until I call you. I have a feeling that something will happen in it and I will not like to see you involved.

Amy nodded a few times. In these 4 years that they were together, she never saw Lyra so serious, so determined.

What it was about to be the sweetest of evenings, which would be the greatest of their investigations, it would become the worst horrible nightmare from which none of the girls would be able to escape.

But that was something completely unaware for Amy.

* * *

_Hello everyone! .w./_

_Long ago, I had a great idea for a Slender story. He's a character that I really like and it was actually thanks to him that I entered into the Creepypasta fandom._

_So, I've read lots of stories/Fanfics/Creepypastas about this character... And I never found one that goes through all the maps of the games! D: So I decided to write it by myself! :'DDD_

_This story's called __**SLENDER: The Last Case**__ and it will go through SLENDER: The 8 Pages, all maps created by Marc Steene (Sanatorium, Hospice...) and MAYBE Slender: The Arrival and Slender: Haunt._

_And I say maybe because I haven't play the games or I know very little about them |'D_

_So, this prologue correspond to the first part of the story, which is SLENDER: The 8 Pages_

_The map was created by Parsec Productions_

_Slenderman belongs to his creator, Victor Surge_

_The rest of the characters featuring in this story are mine~_

_I hope you enjoyed ;w;_

_-and one more thing, if you find a gramar mistake or something... Tell me. English is not my mother language, and even though I have a nice level (?), I still make a lot of mistakes OTL-._


End file.
